She is My Prince
by Park Heeni
Summary: " Aku suka Minnie karena kuat "/ "Suatu saat Kyunie akan lebih kuat dari Minnie dan melindungi Minnie "/ " Minnie aku akan jadi namja kuat supaya bisa melindungi kamu….hiks…hiks "/ "Aku janji! Tunggu aku…hiks.…hiks ". Chap 3 is UP! END Chap. A KyuMin/GS/OOC/Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**SHE IS MY PRINCE**

**...**

**A ****KYUMIN****'S STORY**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: ****Gender Switch****, ****OOC, Typo's, ****Gajeness(?)****,dll.**

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

**...**

**Note : **ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya **remake** dari komik **Pinky Labirinth karya Momono Miku. **Ada sebagian yang saya tidak ambil dari cerita aslinya dan selebihnya saya kembangkan sendiri ^.^. yang tidak suka dengan ff remake atau tidak suka karena saya me-remake komik ini kalian tinggal tekan opsi close ajahh…No bash.

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

**...**

* * *

Kraakkk….!

Hosh…hosh…

Deru nafas kelelahan terdengar jelas dari salah satu ruang di rumah keluarga Lee. Pecahan batu bata dan berbagai alat olah raga yang berserakan di ruangan sederhana itu telah menjadi bukti bagaiman kegigihan seorang putri tunggal keluarga Lee itu berlatih kemampuan bela dirinnya secara brutal.

" 10 bata sekaligus. Yess…rekor baruu! ". teriak gadis itu mendapati kesepuluh keping bata yang kini sudah terbelah menjadi dua dengan kekuatan tangannya. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya akibat latihan beratnya tersebut.

" Yakk..! Lee Sungmin berhenti membuat kegaduhan dengan bata-bata bodoh itu! ".

" Sebaiknya kau rawat tubuhmu itu seperti gadis-gadis lainnya! Aishh kenapa ada gadis yang begitu tomboy sepertimu sih "

Teriakan nyonya Lee terdengar dari arah dapur, memperingati anak gadis satu-satunya itu. Bukannya perempuan paruh baya itu tidak suka melihat anak gadisnya menguasai bela diri, hanya saja tindakan Lee Sungmin—sang anak sungguh berlebihan. Lihat saja penampilannya sekarang, rambut yang dipotong menyerupai laki-laki ditambah lagi dadanya yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran gadis seumurannya. Belum lagi selera berpakaiannya yang mirip anak laki-laki, benar-benar membuat sang ibu frustasi. Bagaimanapun juga seorang ibu pasti ingin melihat anak gadisnya terlihat cantik dan juga manis kan?

Dulunya penampilan yeoja bergigi kelinci itu tidak seperti saat ini. Dulu yeoja cilik itu sangat suka mengenakan gaun-gaun cantik yang didesain sendiri oleh ibunya dengan rambut panjang yang digerai atau kuncir dua. Hanya saja sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, saat sang ayah yang merupakan atlet Taekwondo itu mulai mengajarinya bela diri, penampilan imut nan manis yeoja itu berubah seperti anak laki-laki.

Taekwondo, Karate, Martial Art. Lee Sungmin adalah master dalam ketiga seni bela diri itu. Tak ayal membuat banyak hoobaenya di sekolah mengidolakan dirinya bahkan belakangan ini ia sampai dinobatkan menjadi icon 'gadis perkasa' di sekolahnya dan yang lebih gila lagi, ada beberapa gadis yang mengungkapkan cinta padanya, benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana dengan namja? Tentu saja mereka lebih memilih menghindari Sungmin, takut dengan reputasi ganas gadis itu ketika menyerang namja-namja brengsek yang mempermainkan perempuan. Hanya segelintir kecil saja yang mengidolakannya, dan itupun tidak lebih dari anggota klub bela dirinya.

" Umma sedang membuat apa? " ucap Sungmin seraya meminum susu kotak yang disediakan sang appa untuknya.

" Jangan minum susu langsung dari kotaknya, bersikaplah sedikit elegan Sungmin! "

" Yayaya…." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala saat ibunya kembali menyebut kata-kata 'elegan' kepadanya.

" Yeobo, biarkan putri kita berkembang sesuai keinginannya jangan diatur ." Tuan Lee yang sedari tadi fokus dengan korannya angkat suara, berusaha membela sang anak.

" Apa-apaan itu, pokoknya semua ini harus dihentikan! Sejak dia latihan denganmu penampilannya sudah tidak mirip yeoja lagi dan itu semua salahmu!. " Bentakan nyonya Lee seketika membuat sang kepala keluarga itu menunduk menghindari deathglare sang istri. Sementara Sungmin dengan santai melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ummanya tidak akan selesai dengan omelannya jika ia tetap disana.

" Lee Sungmin mau kemana kau! Dengarkan perintah ibu!..." Dan teriakan itulah yang menjadi lantunan pengiring langkah tegap Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

.

.

" Sungmin sunbae bisa kita berfoto bersama…?"

" Sungmin sunbae terima kasih sudah menolongku dari namja-namja iseng itu…"

" Kau seperti oppa bagiku sunbae…."

Seperti itulah yang setiap hari Sungmin dengar dari hoobae yang mengidolakannya, yang hampir semua dari mereka menganggapnya bagai seorang 'oppa' perkasa,ckckck…-_-'

"Apa aku sebegitu machonya ya? Huuu~"

" Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan kekasih kalau seperti ini…" Sungmin bergumam tak jelas melihat tingkah dari orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai fansnya itu.

Soal kekasih, tentu saja ia peduli. Bahkan jika ada yang mengatakan Sungmin bukan yeoja normal yang mencintai seorang namja maka dia tidak akan segan mematahkan rahang orang itu. Dia 100% normal dan jatuh cinta? Tentu dia juga pernah merasakannya bahkan dia masih ingat bagaimana detak jantungnya ketika bersama orang itu. Cinta pertamanya yang sangat ingin ia temui. Seorang namja kecil yang bahkan tidak lebih kuat dari dirinya waktu itu.

Namja kecil itu namanya…..Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Teman kecilnya sewaktu sekolah dasar dulu. Namja kecil yang selalu mengikuti langkah Sungmin kemanapun ia pergi.

.

Flashback…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kembalikan tasku!"

" Hei..bocah kecil berikan uangmu!. " Nada memerintah dan mengancam itu keluar dari mulut salah seorang dari ketiga anak junior high school yang tengah memalak namja kecil berumur 10 tahun—Cho Kyuhyun.

" Aku tak punya uang, semuanya sudah kuhabiskan "

" Kamu mau kami pukul, hah! " salah seorang dari mereka mendorong keras tubuh mungil itu hingga ia terjatuh hingga menyebabkan bagian lutuut namja kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan darah.

" Hiks…hiks…aku bilang aku tak punya uang! " Teriak namja kecil itu yang membuat sang pemalak makin marah dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan padanya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi…

" Hei anak nakal apa yang kalian lakukan! Jangan main keroyokan, ayo lawan aku! "

" Berani dengan kami bocah tengik? "

BUGH…

BUGH….

Namja kecil yang tengah beringsut ketakutan itu tercengang begitu melihat anak yang menurut keyakinannya seumuran dengan dirinya itu merobohkan 3 anak yang tadi mengganggunya.

" Ckck, hanya itu kemampuan kalian? Memalukan…" Ketiga namja lawan bicara anak itu tidak menjawab, lebih memilih segera berlari terbirit-birit. '_Gadis kecil yang ganas_' pikir mereka.

" Kamu siapa ?..." Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya berucap setelah cukup lama memperhatikan aksi gadis kecil di depannya itu.

" Ahh…namaku Lee Sungmin. Apa kau baik-baik saja ? " Ucap gadis kecil itu khawatir, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada namja kecil yang masih dengan posisi terduduknya itu.

" Ne, tidak apa-apa, hanya lecet sedikit " Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah lututnya yang berdarah kemudian meraih uluran tangan mungil itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

" Oya, perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Terima kasih telah menolongku " Namja kecil itu membungkuk, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

" Ne, Cheonmanaeyo.."

" Bisakah…kita berteman ? "

" Tentu saja! Ayo, sekarang kita obati lukamu "

Setelah kejadian hari itu, mereka menjadi teman dekat. Kyuhyun akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin melangkah dan Sungmin yang akan selalu melindungi Kyuhyun. Bukan dia ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pelindungnya tapi namja kecil Cho itu sangat suka berada di dekat gadis kecil Lee itu.

" Aku suka Minnie…"

" Aku suka Minnie karena kuat "

"Suatu saat Kyunie akan lebih kuat dari Minnie dan melindungi Minnie "

Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan itu saat bersama dengan Sungmin. Saat mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan mungil mereka. Itu kebiasaan mereka ketika pulang bersama sehabis bermain maupun sepulang dari sekolah.

.

Tapi tiba-tiba tanpa sebab, setelah satu tahun bersama-sama keluarga Kyuhyun pindah. Kepergian Kyuhyun dan keluarganya itu begitu cepat dan terkesan dipaksakan.

" Chagi kau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun? Bukankah hari ini keluarganya pindah ?"

" Mwo...! umma pasti bercanda "

" Nyonya Cho kemarin menelpon umma berpamitan katanya "

Masih dengan raut tak percayanya, Sungmin berlari menuju rumah Kyuhyun memastikan perkataan ibunya. Sungmin yang awalnya tidak mengira akan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, menangis begitu melihat semua barang-barang keluarga Cho telah tersesun rapi di sebuah truk besar. Bahkan ia hanya bisa melihat punggung kecil Kyuhyun yang dituntun oleh ummanya menaiki sebuah mobil.

" Kyu…Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau pergi…hiks…hiks " lirih Sungmin, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik kemudian berucap sambil menangis kearah Sungmin " Minnie aku akan jadi namja kuat supaya bisa melindungi kamu….hiks…hiks "

"Aku janji! Tunggu aku…hiks.…hiks ". itulah suara terakhir Kyuhyun yang Sungmin dengar sebelum mobil yang ditumpangi namja kecil itu melaju meninggalkannya.

Flashback off…

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum kala teringat sosok kecil Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa bayangan tentang namja kecil cinta pertamanya itu selalu membuat hatinya menghangat. Pengharapkan akan janji Kyuhyun itu masih ia simpan, yakin bahwa suatu saat namja kecil itu akan datang kembali menemuinya. Karena Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tak bisa dilupakannya. Ya, hanya dia seorang bagi Sungmin.

" Lee Sungmin!..."

Suara panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang klub bela diri. Entah mengapa mendengar suara bass itu memanggil namanya perasaan Sungmin langsung tak menentu. Seperti…..ada sesuatu dibalik suara bass itu.

Apakah….? Suara itu…?

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Aku muncul lagi,hehehe bawa fanfic baru yang sekali lagi merupakan **REMAKE** dari salah satu cerita di komik **PINKY LABIRINTH. **Saya buat fanfic ini karena sesekali pengen karakter Sungmin rada beda dari biasanya. Biasanya kan Sungmin itu imut, manis, lemah lembut dan berbody sekseh atau kelinci semoknya Kyuhyun disini karakter yang dimunculin sedik beda gitu,hehehe.

Ayo tebak siapa yang manggil Sungmin itu? Kyuhyun kah? Yang penasaran dan pengen fanfic ini dilanjut berikan suaramuuu. Kasih saya saran, masukan atau apa saja untuk memperbaiki kualitas ff ini, karena saya tau ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna yang penting saya jangan di cekik aja.

The last, terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review ^^…..sampai jumpai lagi!


	2. Chapter 2

**SHE IS MY PRINCE**

…**.**

**A ****KYUMIN****'S STORY**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: ****Gender Switch****, ****OOC, Typo's, ****Gajeness(?)****,dll.**

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

* * *

…

**Note : **ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya **remake** dari komik **Pinky Labirinth karya Momono Miku. **Ada sebagian yang saya tidak ambil dari cerita aslinya dan selebihnya saya kembangkan sendiri ^.^. yang tidak suka dengan ff remake atau tidak suka karena saya me-remake komik ini kalian tinggal tekan opsi close ajahh…No bash.

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

_**Previous…**_

" Lee Sungmin!..."

Suara panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang klub bela diri. Entah mengapa mendengar suara bass itu memanggil namanya perasaan Sungmin langsung tak menentu. Seperti…..ada sesuatu dibalik suara bass itu.

Apakah….? Suara itu…?

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sembari berbalik menatap sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya. 'Maniak apalagi ini!?' gadis itu membatin penampilan lelaki yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

" Annyeong! Aku Kim Jungmo, murid kelas C " Sungmin hanya diam dengan muka datarnya, sedikit aneh melihat sosok Jungmo. Menurut pengetahuannya murid – murid kelas C sebagian besar anak orang kaya yang kurang kerjaan sampai sering berhura-hura untuk mengisi waktu _luang _menurut pendapat mereka.

" Mau menemaniku? " Jungmo kembali bersuara, berusaha menarik perhatian Sungmin.

" Maaf, aku sibuk….bye " Sambil membuang nafasnya berat sesegera mungkin Sungmin berbalik mengambil langkah cepat menjauhi lelaki itu.

" Tunggu! Kamu salah paham. Maksudku, aku sudah lama menyukaimu! " Jungmo berteriak sambil berusaha mengejar langkah Sungmin. Menghiraukan siswa-siswi yang menatap heran kepadanya.

" Akhirnya terkejar juga, hah…hah…" Sungmin tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia menemukan sosok yang menurutnya 'maniak' itu kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

" Kau mengikutiku? Apa maumu! " geram Sungmin, sorot matanya menajam bagai elang yang tengah membidik mangsanya.

" Ja…jangan menatapku be..begitu. aku tidak punya maksud lain, hanya ingin dekat denganmu saja"

Lelaki itu tergagap berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin tentang maksudnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas, kemudian membiarkan Jungmo berdiri disampingnya diantara orang-orang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan bus di halte itu.

" Sungmin-ssi aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu apa boleh? "

" Bukankah sekarang kau berada di dekatku?! "

" Maksudku bukan itu, tapi…semacam menjalin hubungan "

" Ehh..! "

Yeoja tomboy itu mengerutkan kening. Otaknya belum sepenuhnya dapat menangkap makna dari kalimat Jungmo.

" Aku dan kamu? " kali ini Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap wajah Jungmo yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

" Ya, kita berdua. Aku dan kamu berpacaran "

.

" Toloong! Ada pencopet!... "

Teriakan melengking itu seketika membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah perempuan paruh baya yang masih histeris melihat tas mewahnya yang dibawa lari oleh seseorang. Gema teriakan itu bagai alarm automatis yang langsung mengaktifkan 'naluri' memburu seorang Lee Sungmin. Yeoja itu dengan semangat kepahlawanan yang menggelora bak bara api yang disulut minyak. Secepat kilat melesat mengejar sang pencopet.

" Ehh…kemana Sungmin? " Jungmo menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari saat menyadari sosok Sungmin telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

DRAP…

DRAP…

DRAP…

" BERHENTI…! " Dengan kecepatan super, pencopet tersebut akhirnya berhasil terkejar. Hanya tinggal menghitung langkah sampai ia akan meringkuk orang itu.

" WHOAAA…! " Si pencopet semakin panik kala melihat sosok yeoja dengan muka sangarnya seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat semakin mendekatinya dengan pancaran kemarahan.

SRTT…

BRUKK…

" Auww! " Lelaki itu meringis kesakitan saat menyadari tubuhnya tumbang dan jatuh dengan kerasnya ke lantai.

" Pencopet kurang ajar! Sekarang tamat riwayatmu ! "

Sungmin mendekat, mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai ke arah lelaki yang masih tergeletak di lantai itu.

" Maaf, kamu kesandung kakiku ya? Kau baik-baik saja kan? " Satu sosok lelaki berujar dengan santainya pada si pencopet ditambah senyuman yang ia sunggingkan di bibirnya. Walaupun tersenyum, tapi kentara sekali bahwa itu adalah senyum kemenangan yang meremehkan. Sungmin mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada sosok tinggi tegap yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantel hitam yang melekat dengan indahnya di tubuhnya.

'_Lelaki ini..'_

Seketika perhatian Sungmin bagaikan tersorot untuk lelaki berkulit pucat dengan rambut brunette yang sedikit ikal itu bahkan ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang sedari tadi dikejarnya telah diamankan oleh pihak polisi.

Kaget, senang dan juga berdebar. Entah perasaan mana yang lebih mendominasi , Sungmin tidak tau yang jelas hatinya terasa menghangat sekarang.

" Lee Sungmin? " Suara bass itu mengalun saat obsidiannya menatap foxy eyes Sungmin.

" Kamu benar-benar Sungmin kan? " lelaki itu mendekat mempertajam penglihatannya pada gadis itu. Sementara Sungmin yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya menggangguk membenarkan seolah stok kosa katanya menghilang entah kemana.

" Kyu~"

" Ne, ini aku. Aku kembali "

"…"

" Wah! Penampilanmu sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah Minnie "

'_Minnie' . _mendengar kata itu seketika semburat merah muda langsung menghiasi pipi yeoja Lee itu. Sudah lama seseorang tidak memanggilnya dengan nama manis itu.

" Justru kamu yang berubah. Lihatlah sekarang tubuhmu tinggi seperti itu " Sungmin menunjuk tubuh tegak Kyuhyun, bermaksud menetralkan suasana hatinya yang begitu bahagia mendapati sosok yang dinanti telah datang.

SRETT..

Entah muncul dari mana, tiba-tiba Jungmo dengan seenaknya merangkul bahu Sungmin.

" Kau….! " Sungmin menggeram marah, lelaki yang menurutnya 'maniak' itu apa-apaan menyentuhnya dengan sok akrab begitu.

" Dia pacarmu ya Min? " Suara Kyuhyun sesaat terdengar. Sungmin berniat menyangkalnya namun Jungmo telah lebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Ya, ada yang salah ? mau apa kau? "

" A…apa maksudmu? "

Sungmin makin meradang dengan tingkah Jungmo yang asal bicara. Sungguh yeoja itu benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher Jungmo yang telah merusak moment manis pertemuannya kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

" Tenang dulu bung. Salam kenal aku teman sekelas Sungmin dulu waktu sekolah dasar "

' _Teman sekelas…hanya itukah artiku bagimu Kyu? '_ Raut wajah Sungmin menyendu sementara Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah ramahnya tersenyum pada dirinya dan Jungmo.

" Oya, mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu. Aku baru saja mendaftarkan diri disekolahmu " Setelah berucap, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah menjauhi Sungmin.

' _Kyu…apa kau lupa? '_

" Sungmin-ah ayo kita pulang " Jungmo berusaha kembali merangkul pundak Sungmin namun tanpa diduga gadis itu menyikut kasar perut Jungmo yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Tanpa menghiraukan lelaki yang menurutnya pengganggu itu, Sungmin melangkah pergi sembari pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Namun entah kenapa, dadanya seperti sedang tercubit kala perkataan Kyuhyun tadi terngiang kembali di indera pendengarannya.

'_Teman sekelas….'_

Hanya itukah arti dirinya bagi Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dengan janji Kyuhyun waktu itu? Ataukah itu hanya janji sesaat seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun?.

" _Aku suka Minnie" _Perkataan Kyuhyun kecil itu kembali memasuki memori otaknya.

" Jika begitu, kenapa kau tetap tersenyum bahkan saat Jungmo mengaku sebagai pacarku Kyu? "

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya diiringi dengan pikiran yang menerawang akan masa kecilnya dulu bersama Kyuhyun. Bocah yang tidak mau berjauhan dengannya bahkan selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia melangkah.

.

.

Sejak hari pertama Kyuhyun terdaftar sebagai siswa baru, lelaki itu langsung menggemparkan seisi sekolah hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai namanya masuk jajaran siswa paling 'diincar' oleh para siswi di sekolah. Wajah tampan, tinggi dan kulit putih pucatnya bagai kombinasi sempurna menjadi daya tarik bak medan magnet bagi lawan jenis, belum lagi otaknya yang terbilang jenius serta keterampilannya dalam berbagai bidang olahraga menjadikannya salah satu siswa yang paling berpengaruh disana.

" Kyuhyun sunbae boleh minta foto bersama tidak? "

" Kyuhyun sunbae kapan-kapan kita makan bersama ya? "

" Bolehkah aku memanggil sunbae dengan Kyuhyun oppa? "

Berbagai macam rayuan dan ajakan kencan setiap hari tertuju pada Kyuhyun bahkan di lemari lokernya setiap hari pasti terselip surat berwarna merah muda pemberian dari gadis-gadis yang sedikit malu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung, mungkin seperti para gadis nerd itu dan lelaki itu hanya akan tersenyum sekilas sebagai jawaban, tak ada yang tau apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

Meskipun berada pada satu kelas yang sama, interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak lebih sebatas ucapan tegur sapa. Hanya sesekali mereka berdua berbincang layaknya sahabat yang telah lama tak bertemu, selebihnya waktu Kyuhyun akan tersita oleh teman-teman barunya dan para 'SparKyu' yang mengaku sebagai fansclub pengagum namja bermarga Cho itu.

Seperti saat ini, Sungmin hanya menatap jengkel pada kerumunan yang tengah menyerbu sosok Kyuhyun. Ada yang memberikan coklat, bekal, minuman energi dan apalah itu Sungmin tidak mau ambil pusing dengan benda-benda tolol itu. Ia hanya fokus pada Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sembari menampung tumpukan hadiah dari para 'SparKyu' itu.

" Kyuhyun yang dulu pendiam dan tertutup. Kyuhyun yang selalu mengikutiku dari belakang…sekarang sangat berbeda, jadi terlalu ramah "

" Aku tidak suka itu Kyu~"

Sungmin bergumam pelan, matanya masih setia menatap sosok Kyuhyun di antara gerombolan gadis-gadis centil itu. Ia merasa kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya dulu…sosok Kyuhyun cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan FF yang tak seberapa ini. Ini aku persembahkan buat chingu yang masih mau menunggu FF gaje ini dan aku minta maaf atas updatenya yang terlampau lama 'V'. aku gak bermaksud begitu, tapi tugas yang banyak jadi gak punya banyak waktu buat nulis FF.

Oya kemarin banyak yang nebak cowok yang manggil Sungmin itu Kyu kan? Hahaha ternyata itu Jungmo. Tapi sekarang Kyu udah nongol tuh, bahkan sampai bikin gempar sekolah gitu…pesonamu itu lho Cho*mimisan

Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah sampai 180 derajat? Apakah Kyuhyun melupakan janjinya pada Sungmin? Atau….? Kalo penasaran tunggu kelanjutannya dichap depan yahh!

Okeeh…kayaknya Cuma segini dulu deh cuap-cuap ku. Terima kasih bagi yang udah mnyempetin baca n review. Bukan siders nongol dong *kedip2. Gak muncul juga yah itu hak kalian,hehehe.

**Big Thanks To: **

**Nananhf# WineKyuMin137# Elf hana sujuCouple# Lee13ming# Dewi. # Malidadidudedo# Cho Hyun Ah SparKins137# Abilhikmah# Atika3424# KyuLoveMing# PaboGirl# Kyumin137# Guest# Kyuqie# Heldamagnae# CharolineElf#TifyTiffanyLee#**

**Sekali lagi gomawo atas reviewnya…*cipok atu-atu**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHE IS MY PRINCE**

…**.**

**A ****KYUMIN****'S STORY**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: ****Gender Switch****, ****OOC, Typo's, ****Gajeness(?)****,dll.**

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

…

**Note : **ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya **remake** dari komik **Pinky Labirinth karya Momono Miku. **Ada sebagian yang saya tidak ambil dari cerita aslinya dan selebihnya saya kembangkan sendiri ^.^. yang tidak suka dengan ff remake atau tidak suka karena saya me-remake komik ini kalian tinggal tekan opsi close ajahh…No bash.

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

* * *

_**Previous…**_

" Kyuhyun yang dulu pendiam dan tertutup. Kyuhyun yang selalu mengikutiku dari belakang…sekarang sangat berbeda, jadi terlalu ramah "

" Aku tidak suka itu Kyu~"

Sungmin bergumam pelan, matanya masih setia menatap sosok Kyuhyun di antara gerombolan gadis-gadis centil itu. Ia merasa kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya dulu…sosok Kyuhyun cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

" Sungmin-ah! " mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sungmin sudah bisa mengenali siapa pemilik suara yang pagi-pagi telah mengusiknya. Jungmo—namja itu kini melangkah dengan cerianya mendekati Sungmin, mengabaikan bisik-bisik teman sekelas Sungmin yang penasaran dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Jika saat ini ada jubah sihir yang dapat membuatnya kasat mata maka Sungmin akan dengan senang hati mengenakannya, sungguh dia ingin menghindari lelaki yang menurutnya 'maniak' itu.

" Huh…menyebalkan! Mau apa dia kesini? " Sungmin bergumam marah, sambil menepuk-nepuk keningnya seakan Jungmo adalah sebuah bencana bagi diriya.

" Min-ah kau kenapa? " Jungmo yang sekarang berdiri di samping Sungmin bertanya kala melihat tingkah gadis itu yang seperti seseorang yang dilanda stress.

" Anni, kau ada apa kesini? " tanya Sungmin tanpa mau berbasa-basi _'Dan berhenti bersikap sok akrab dengan ku pabbo!' _gadis itu mengumpat Jungmo dalam hatinya.

" Nanti kita pulang bersama, bagaimana? "

" Maaf, aku rasa…. "

" Ayolah, aku mohon padamu " Sungmin tidak menjawab, memilih memalingkan wajahnya menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang bahkan masih sibuk dengan kumpulan penggemarnya itu. Sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun.

" Baiklah…dan sebaiknya kau pergi pelajaran akan segera dimulai " Akhirnya Sungmin menyetujui ajakan itu meski jauh di dalam hatinya ia berharap lelaki yang tengah tersenyum diantara kumpulan siswi-siswi itulah orang yang akan mengajaknya, ia berharap akan hal itu.

" Gomawo Sungmin-ah, kau yang terbaik " Setelah berucap Jungmo dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas, tidak lupa dengan melambaikan tangan begitu antusias ke arah Sungmin yang bahkan kini tengah sibuk menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang dipikirannya, tapi gadis itu kelihatan lebih tertarik memandangi lantai kelasnya sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum memutuskan kembali ke posisi awal, duduk di bangkunya.

" _Jungmo dan Sungmin pacaran? "_

" _Yang benar saja! Aku rasa tidak mungkin "_

" _Memangnya kenapa? "_

" _Mana ada lelaki yang suka dengan type bar-bar seperti itu"_

" _Ya juga sih,hahaha…."_

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar bisikan teman sekelasnya tentang Sungmin dan Jungmo. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi Kyuhyun melihat interaksi antara teman masa kecilnya itu dengan sang _'kekasih'_ tapi dia hanya berusaha untuk mengalihkan fokusnya dengan meladeni para siswi yang mengaku sebagai 'SparKyu' —penggemarnya. Kini tatapannya kembali tertuju pada gadis itu, entah apa arti dari tatapan itu yang jelas muka datar dan onyx tajamnya sekarang benar-benar tetumpu pada sosok Sungmin.

.

.

Tak terasa bel penanda waktu pulang telah berbunyi lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu. Semua sibuk merapikan tas dan perlengkapan sekolahnya masing-masing tak terkecuali Sungmin.

" Minnie mau ikut bersama kami tidak? Anak-anak sekelas besok akan pergi ke pantai "

" Ke pantai? " Sungmin yang tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menyapanya tersentak dan kebingungan saat lelaki itu menyebut kata pantai.

" Sekalian ajak pacarmu kalau mau " suara itu terucap begitu santai, tapi hati Sungmin begitu bergejolak ketika sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan begitu mudah. Bagi Sungmin Kyuhyun bukan hanya merupakan teman masa kecilnya tapi lebih kepada cinta pertamanya. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak merasakan hal itu terhadapnya? Mengapa lelaki itu begitu mudah melupakan kata-kata dan janjinya dulu? Sedang ia begitu kuat menggenggam semua kenangan mereka.

" Dia…dia bukan pacarku! " Suara gadis itu sedikit meninggi, dari genggaman tangannya terlihat sekali ia sedang menahan sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dalam dirinya. Merasakan aura kemarahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berusaha mendekat ke arah gadis itu namun satu interupsi suara menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kyuhyun ternyata dekat dengan Sungmin juga ya? Sampai memanggilnya dengan nama semanis itu ." Dua sosok gadis ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengawasi siapa yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun sang idola mereka. Nada yang keluar dari salah satu gadis itu terdengar penuh dengan kecemburuan. Sungmin menatap jengah pada kedua gadis yang saat itu berdiri diambang pintu, _'apa-apaan itu? Memangnya Kyuhyun milik kalian? '_ Sungmin membatin.

" Kami dulu teman sekelas waktu di sekolah dasar "

" Beruntung sekali ya jadi Sungmin? ." Rasanya telinga Sungmin begitu panas mendengar suara yang dibuat se_aegyo_ mungkin itu.

" Dulu aku selalu mengikutinya, dia seperti superhero begitu kuat. Seperti seorang pangeran kan? ". Kyuhyun bicara begitu gambalng tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang seketika menjadi kaku.

" Berhenti bicara! " Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar meninggikan suaranya. Tanpa memperdulikan lelaki berkulit pucat itu, Sungmin dengan langkah cepat keluar kelas, mendorong dua sosok yeoja yang masih terkejut mendengar teriakannya tadi.

" Dia kenapa? " salah satu dari sosok itu bertanya bingung, sambil mengusap bahunya yang tadi bertumbukan dengan tubuh Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berdiri disana, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Seperti sebuah ungkapan kekecewaan.

" Aku tak kenal Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu manis dan kusukai "

' _Aku suka minnie karena kuat ' _

" Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh Lee Sungmin! menganggap serius perkataan Kyuhyun saat itu "

Sepanjang perjalanan di koridor panjang itu, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengukuti dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya yang begitu percaya dan mengharapkan Kyuhyun berlebihan.

Tes…

Tes…

Entah sejak kapan linangan air mata itu kini telah terbentuk di pipi yeoja itu. Dia sungguh bukan gadis yang cengeng, bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah menangis tapi entah kenapa kalimat yang terucap dari lelaki yang dicintainya itu terasa begitu menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimanapun kuatnya dan perkasanya seorang Lee Sungmin bukankah ia juga seorang wanita? Dianggap bagai seorang lelaki oleh pria yang dicintai bukankah itu menyedihkan?

" _Dulu aku selalu mengikutinya, dia seperti superhero begitu kuat. Seperti seorang pangeran kan? " _Kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan Kyu?

Gadis itu bergumam lirih, menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan butiran air mata yang terurai.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan lagi. Seperti orang asing yang tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Setiap hari berlalu biasa saja atau sengaja dibuat biasa mungkin? Kyuhyun yang setiap hari kewalahan dengan para pengagumnya dan Sungmin yang setiap hari harus terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jungmo disampingnya. Sosok lelaki yang pantang menyerah, Sungmin bukan tidak berusaha menghindari Jungmo tapi salahkan saja lelaki itu yang tetap saja muncul. Berkali-kali diusir, dibentak dan diabaikan tapi ia tetap keras kepala berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan Sungmin. Dan ya, liatlah sekarang meskipun Sungmin tidak merespon tapi gadis itu tetap membiarkan Jungmo dengan leluasa berkeliaran di sampingnya. Apakah itu bentuk suatu pelarian? Entahlah hanya gadis itu yang mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

" Min-ah ayo pulang bersama. Kau lapar tidak ? "

" Aku makan dirumah saja! "

" Minggu ini kita ke bioskop, mau ya? " Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan yang lain mungkin terdengar tidak buruk. Setidaknya Jungmo lelaki yang benar-benar menyukainya, tidak seperti…Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin.

" Baiklah"

" Ehh…kau serius? " Jungmo terkaget mendengar jawaban itu. Biasanya dia akan langsung ditolak dan perlu memohon agar gadis itu menyetujui permintaannya. Tapi kali ini? Gadis itu dengan suka rela menerima ajakannya.

" Wah senangnya….kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok " Lelaki itu tersenyum, kemudian melambai sebagai isyarat berakhirnya pembicaraan mereka hari ini. Sungmin membalas lambaian itu, melihat seseorang tersenyum tulus kearahnya mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum juga, merasa kehadirannya berarti bagi orang itu.

" Wah mesra sekali…"

Deg…

Deg…

Suara bass itu membuat jantungnya berdebaran, seperti darahnya terpompa makin cepat mengitari seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Kapan lelaki itu berada dibelakangnya? Bukankah sedari tadi ia hanya berjalan berdua dengan Jungmo? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menghampiri Sungmin, ia penasaran bagaimana sosok itu saat ini berada di dekatnya.

" Jangan memasang wajah kaget begitu, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengannya sampai tak melihat kehadiranku " Seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Sungmin, Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan kemunculannya yang menurut Sungmin begitu tiba-tiba.

" Bukan urusanmu! " Sungmin terus berjalan meski kini Kyuhyun juga telah mengambil posisi berjalan di sampingnya.

" Jahat sekali, aku kan temanmu? " Kyuhyun memasang raut pura-pura kecewanya, berusaha menarik perhatian gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

" Ayo ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa pacaran?! " Kyuhyun kembali bersuara dan kali ini mendapat respon dari Sungmin. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kesamping sambil berucap " Tidak! " kemudian melanjutkan tapakan kakinya menuju rumah. Untuk kali ini saja ia berharap rumahnya dengan Jungmo kenapa tidak bersebelahan saja sehingga saat ini ia bisa menggunakan lelaki itu sebagai tameng untuk menghindari Kyuhyun.

" Tapi aku penasaran….kenapa minnie bisa menjadi pengeran bagi lelaki itu ."

Lagi, ucapan Kyuhyun itu kembali menyakitinya bagai jarum yang menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya. Kenapa lelaki itu tega berkata seperti itu? Tidak pernahkah sekali saja Kyuhyun memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita?

Setelah sekian detik, Sungmin memutuskan menghentikan kembali gerakan kakinya, memutar posisi tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun " Jangan sok akrab lagi denganku! Aku tidak kenal Kyuhyun yang seperti ini ." Sungmin mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun, seakan memberi tahukan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan kehadiran lelaki itu di dekatnya.

" Sungmin..? " Kyuhyun sungguh tidak menyangka jika gadis itu akan bereaksi seperti ini kepadanya. Bukankah mereka teman? Kenapa seolah olah kehadirannya mengganggu bagi Sungmin?

" Kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan! Aku benci lelaki sepertimu Cho Kyuhyun! "

Akhirnya luapan kekesalan itu keluar, namun bukannya merasa lega tapi rasa sakit yang lebih dalam kembali tertoreh di hati Sungmin. _' Kau tidak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang yeoja Kyu~'_ batin Sungmin berseru semakin menambah luka dihatinya sendiri.

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan seketika tersentak, kala suara bass merdu itu terdengar begitu lirih penuh dengan kesenduan dan astaga! Kenapa wajah Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lesu? Kemana senyum manis yang biasa ia tampilkan itu?.

Kyuhyun berbalik, melangkah memunggungi Sungmin yang masih statis dengan segala pemikiran tentang dirinya. " Kyuhyun…ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? "

.

.

.

" Hari ini tidak masuk juga, ada apa dengannya? "

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya menuju bangku di pojok paling belakang, bangku yang setiap harinya di duduki sosok Kyuhyun.

" Sebelum pelajaran dimulai ada yang ingin bapak tanyakan, apa ada diantara kalian yang tau kemana Kyuhyun ? ." Suara guru Han mengudara memenuhi ruangan, namun tidak ada salah satupun dari siswanya yang mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun. " Ya sudah kalau begitu pelajaran kita lanjutkan "

" Pangeran kita kemana ya? Kelas ini terasa hampa tanpanya "

" Aku dengar dia tidak pulang kerumahnya sejak kemarin malam "

" Dari mana kau tau? "

" Banyak sparKyu yang langsung berkunjung dan menanyai langsung eommanya "

" Jangan berisik! Jika ingin bergosip sebaiknya keluar saja! " Bentakan yang diberikan sang guru membuat mulut-mulut para siswi itu langsung tertutup rapat, tidak ingin mendapat masalah lebih lanjut lagi sehingga mereka memilih diam. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang kini malah pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sosok Kyuhyun. Kekhawatirannya makin bertambah mengingat kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah setelah bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu. " Kau dimana Kyu? " Sungmin bagai berkata pada angin, sorot matanya masih fokus ke arah bangku Kyuhyun yang telah dua hari ini dikosongkan pemiliknya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Waktu yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sungmin datang juga.

" Min-ah mau kemana? " Jungmo yang awalnya berniat pulang bersama gadis itu, buru-buru mengejar langkah cepat Sungmin berusaha menahan kepergiannya.

" Ada apa? kamu mau kemana ? kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu? "

" Kyuhyun sudah 2 hari tidak pulang ke rumahnya, aku harus mencarinya! "

" Kamu tidak perlu cemas begitu kan? Dia bukan anak-anak lagi! " Jungmo menggenggam lengan Sungmin menariknya agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi. " Lepaskan! " Gadis itu dengan kasar menampik tangan Jungmo setelahnya berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu.

" Sungmin! " Jungmo berteriak kesal, garis rahangnya mengeras pertanda sedang menahan amarahnya. " Kalian memang sama saja…"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap rumah bergaya minimalis di depannya itu. Sedikit ragu untuk melangkah mendekati kediaman keluarga Cho itu. Mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Atau dia sengaja berbohong agar para sparKyu tidak mengganggunya lagi?. Setelah lama bergelut dengan segala macam dugaannya akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati rumah Kyuhyun. Peduli amat jika lelaki itu terheran melihat kehadirnnya nanti, toh ia bisa berbohong mengurai banyak alasan kepada Kyuhyun kan?.

Ting..tong..

Tidak selang begitu lama setelah memencet bel, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan yeoja paruh baya yang hampir 7 tahun sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

" Lee Sungmin? Ini kau kan? "

" Ne, ini aku ahjumma. Apa Kyuhyun ada dirumah ? " Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lanjut Sungmin langsung menanyakan keberadaan namja Cho itu. Bukannya ia tidak sopan, tapi ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

" Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu Minnie-ya " Gadis itu menurut, memasuki rumah Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah nyonya Cho yang kini menatap sendu ke arahnya.

" Ini hari kedua dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Handphone-nya juga tidak aktif lagi sejak dua hari lalu "

" Kyu~"

" Saat itu dia menghubungi ahjumma katanya akan pulang terlambat, dia ingin menemuimu Minnie ." Yeoja paruh baya itu kini mulai terisak, dua hari tidak mendapat kabar dari anak semata wayangnya itu begitu membuatnya cemas, jiwanya sebagai seorang ibu yang mempunyai ikatan batin dengan sang anak membuatnya takut sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Minnie-ya? Ahjumma takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anak itu. Di dunia ini aku hanya punya dia Minnie ." Sungmin merengkuh tubuh wanita paruh baya itu, berusaha menenangkannya " Tenanglah ahjumma aku pasti akan menemukan Kyuhyun dan membawanya kembali "

.

.

.

'_Kyuhyun bertahanlah sampai aku menemukanmu…'_

Sungmin terus berlari tak tentu arah. Tak ada sedikitpun informasi yang bisa digunakan untuk menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Terakhir mereka bertemu di dinggir jalan tak jauh dari rumahnya, tapi saat ini lelaki itu dimana?. Sungmin menghentikan tapakan kakinya, rasa letih setelah lama berlari mau tidak mau membuatnya harus mengistirahatkan ototnya sejenak. Rasa bersalah seketika menghampirinya saat kilasan pembicaraannya dengan ibu Kyuhyun kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Flasback….

" Tujuh tahun yang lalu saat kami pindah rumah, ahjussi dan ahjumma bercerai. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun terus menemani ahjumma, meskipun dia kesepian tapi tetap saja selalu menghiburku. Anak itu sangat baik hati dan penyayang Minnie "

" Meskipun hidupnya menderita tapi dia selalu tersenyum, tidak ingin orang lain mengasihaninya. Karena itulah tolong bawa anak itu kembali lagi, ahjumma mohon ."

Flasbck off…

" _Kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan! Aku benci lelaki sepertimu Cho Kyuhyun! "_

Ingatan tentang kemarahannya pada Kyuhyun sampai mengeluarkan ucapan benci itu terus berputar di benaknya, membuat Sungmin semakin merasa buruk. Dia tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi, kenapa lelaki itu menghilang tanpa sebab begini?

" Apa yang telah kulakukan? "

" Kyuhyun-ah maafkan aku. Aku tidak benar-benar dengan apa yang kuucapkan itu, kembalilah "

" Sampai sekarang aku masih tetap mencintaimu Kyu! " Gadis itu bermonolog sendiri, berharap Kyuhyun saat ini dengan ajaibnya menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

Lama Sungmin berdiri menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan tetesan air matanya sampai samar-samar dia mendengar pembicaraan dua orang yang berjalan melewatinya.

" Anak itu masih keras kepala, belum mau menyerah padahal tubuhnya sudah babak belur begitu"

" Dia bersikap sok pahlawan! Bahkan sok populer di sekolah,cih! "

" Bukankah dia memang populer? Banyak yeoja yang mengagumi ketampanannya "

" Berhenti bicara bodoh, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa wajahnya itu setelah dipukuli habis-habisan kemarin "

Lambat laun suara perbincangan dua orang itu semakin tersamar, namun entah kenapa firasat Sungmin mengatakan ia harus mengikuti kedua pemuda itu. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang dipukuli bertubi-tubi langsung menggerayangi pikirannya.

.

.

.

" Ini…tempat apa? "

Sungmin terus melangkah, menyusuri lorong-lorong kosong gudang itu. Mengikuti kedua pemuda tadi mengarahkannya memasuki tempat itu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dengan keadaan tempat itu, hanya berupa tempat kosong dengan bau pengap yang sangat kental di indera penciuman. Mungkin bekas pabrik yang tak terpakai lagi pikirnya namun sekali lagi hati Sungmin seolah bicara bahwa ada sesuatu di tempat ini, maka iapun meneruskan pijakan kakinya, menajamkankan pendengarannya berharap dapat mendengar sesuatu yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk. Lama gadis itu berjalan mengelilingi setiap lorong sampai sayup-sayup dapat ia mendengar keributan di salah satu sudut ruangan.

" Bagaimana? Sudah menyerah? Kalau kau janji menutup mulutmu itu kau akan bisa pergi dengan selamat! "

" Cih, jangan bercanda bedebah! "

_Deg…_

_Deg…_

_Deg…_

" Kyuhyun….itu suara Kyuhyun kan? Apa yang terjadi ? "

Sungmin mempercepat langkah kakinya, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyuhyun.

" Kamu masih keras kepala rupanya Cho Kyuhyun. Salahmu sendiri mencari tau tentang taruhan kami, mengganggu saja! "

" Aku bahkan tidak tertarik dengan yeoja itu, kalau uang taruhannya tidak menggiurkan begitu siapa yang akan mau dengan gadis seperti itu. Yeoja haus perhatian seperti dia baru diperlakukan lembut sedikit saja sudah langsung luluh, hahaha! "

" Diam kau brengsek! Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina Sungminku! " Namja dengan kulit putih pucat yang kini telah penuh dengan luka lebam dan darah itu berusaha bangkit, menarik kerah seragam yang digunakan lelaki yang tadi berbicara padanya.

" Jungmo…? " Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri diambang pintu tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya, terdiam kaku. Lelaki maniak yang setiap hari terus mengganggunya itu dalang dibalik semua ini? Dan semua sikapnya terhadap Sungmin selama ini hanya sandiwara karena sebuah taruhan? _Hell_, mati kau sekarang Kim Jungmo!

" Hajar dia sampai tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali bahkan sampai mati kalau bisa! " kalimat perintah itu tercetus dengan santainya dari mulut Jungmo. Ia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan luka di sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan yang kemarin Kyuhyun hadiahkan untuknya. Beruntung dia bersama beberapa temannya, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa ditumbangkan.

Bugh…

Bugh…

Disana Kyuhyun masih berusaha melawan meskipun kondisi tubuhnya sudah melemah tapi ia tetap tidak akan menyerah, semua itu demi Sungmin, tidak ada yang boleh melukai hati gadis itu. Sementara Sungmin masih berdiri ditempatnya, melihat Kyuhyun yang berjuang mati-matian melawan kumpulan itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun yang sekarang masih tetap Kyuhyunnya yang dulu, yang baik hati dan suka tersenyum lembut.

' _Sebenarnya akulah yang telah berubah Kyu…maafkan aku'_

Cukup lama Sungmin terdiam menyaksikan aksi penyiksaan itu sampai akhirnya ia tersadar. Ia harus cepat menyelamatkan Kyuhyun!

" Aku senang menjadi pangeranmu Kyu, maka dari itu aku akan melindungimu! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu " Sungmin bergumam pelan sebelum menerjang memasuki ruangan itu dan membuat seisinya menjadi ketakutan. Raut amarah di wajah Sungmin membuat nyali mereka menjadi ciut. Hey, siapa yang tidak kenal Lee Sungmin sang master bela diri, icon yeoja perkasa di sekolah mereka, mencari masalah dengannya sama saja dengan mencari mati.

HYAAA…

BRUKKK…

BUGH…

Tiga dari keenam namja yang tadi menganiaya kyuhyun bersamaan itu kini telah tumbang ditangan Sungmin, sementara dua yang lain sudah lari gemetaran berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Sisanya hanya tinggal satu orang yang tengah terpojok disudut ruangan —Jungmo.

" Sekarang tinggal kamu sendiri, maniak brengsek sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran ekstra! "

Sungmin semakin mendekat kearah Jungmo, menguatkan genggaman tangannya sementara lelaki itu terus melapalkan kata-kata maafnya.

" Ma..maaf aku mengaku salah Sungmin-ah. Maafkan aku "

" Minnie…." Suara lirih Kyuhyun terdengar, membuat Sungmin seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jungmo. Luka dan memar disekujur tubuh Kyuhyun membuat hatinya berdenyut, Sungmin perlahan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun mengabaikan niatnya untuk menghajar Jungmo habis-habisan.

" Kyu kamu bisa bertahankan? Mana yang sakit? " Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit limbung. Dalam kelengahan itulah, Jungmo mengambil bongkahan kayu yang terletak di sampingnya, mengayunkan benda tumpul itu dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Sungmin yang kini membelakanginya.

" Sungmin, awas! "

" Apa….? "

BRAKKK….

Bunyi tumbukan benda tumpul itu terdengar jelas, bahkan kayu yang diayunkan begitu kuat itu kini telah patah menjadi dua bagian.

" Kyuhyun…" Sungmin terkesiap, kejadian itu begitu cepat. Bahkan sebelum tau apa yang akan menimpanya lelaki bermarga Cho itu telah menenggelamkan Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya yang begitu erat dan hangat. Patahan kayu yang terjatuh dilantai membuatnya tersadar ' Apakah Kyuhyun baru saja menyelamatkannya? '

" Berani sekali kau memukul Sungminku! "

" Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meladeni pencicilan seperti kalian, tapi kau sudah berani menyakiti Lee Sungmin maka terima sendiri akibatnya " Tanpa menunggu jeda Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Jungmo. Tendangan, pukulan, hantaman dia tujukan berkali kali ke arah Jungmo, sampai lelaki itu terkapar tak berdaya.

" Tidak mungkin…! " Sungmin ternganga melihat aksi brutal Kyuhyun. Setaunya dulu lelaki itu tidak sedikitpun bisa melakukan aksi bela diri, tapi kini? Astaga! Lelaki itu bahkan terlihat begitu tangguh.

.

.

.

" Kamu latihan bela diri juga ya?" tanya Sungmin disela-sela kegiatannya menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

" Iya, sejak pindah dulu aku mulai belajar bela diri. Aww pelan-pelan Ming "

" Ini lukanya parah, kenapa membiarkan mereka memukulmu sih? " Sungmin memajukan kepalanya, meniup-niup sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa masih perih. Lelaki itu menelan ludah berat, kenapa Sungmin begitu polos? Lihatlah bibir shape-M itu astaga! Itu sangat menggoda Tuhan! Apakah ia harus menerjang Sungmin dan membungkam bibir itu dengan miliknya? Oh, bahkan kini dia telah berfantasy liar tentang bibir itu.

" Kyuhyun pukul aku! " Perintah tiba-tiba itu seketika langsung melenyapkan pikiran liar Kyuhyun, mata teduhnya mengarah ke foxy eyes Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

" Hmm…? "

" Maaf, aku sudah berkata kasar kepadamu. Aku memang bodoh jadi pantas di pukul! "

" Ayo pukul aku yang keras, aku terima! " wajah polos Sungmin yang pasrah akan dipukul Kyuhyun membuat lelaki pecinta game itu menyeringai, fantasy liarnya tadi mungkin bisa diterapkan saat ini,kekeke

" Kamu…serius? Pukulanku sakit lho? " Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk mantap kemudian memejamkan mata menunggu pukulan yang akan Kyuhyun layangkan kepadanya.

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi "

Kyuhyun mulai megikis jarak diantara mereka, semantara Sungmin masih menutup matanya erat tak menyadari bahwa kini tubuh Kyuhyun dengan dirinya sudah hampir tak ada jarak.

Satu detik…

Dua detik….

Chup~

" Oh…." Sungmin yang merasakan benda kenyal menempel dengan miliknya seketika membuka mata. Kini bibir mereka berdua telah menyatu. Sembutar-semburat sewarna sakura mulai terlukis di pipi Sungmin apalagi ketika Kyuhyun memperdalam pagutan mereka. Kedua bibir yang tadinya hanya menempel lekat itu kini mulai menciptakan lumatan-lumatan hingga bunyi decakan dari aktifitas mereka itupun mulai terdengar mengisi kesunyian ruangan kosong itu. Cukup lama kegiatan itu berlangsung sampai kebutuhan oksigen yang akhirnya memaksa Kyuhyun dengan berat hati melepaskan pagutan mereka.

BLUSH!...

Sungmin yang akhirnya tersadar dari kegiatan panas mereka tadi kini terlihat salah tingkah, ia berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya itu.

" Bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu? "

Bohong jika Sungmin tidak menyadarinya sejak awal, terlebih ia juga menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun bahkan membalas lumatan yang lelaki itu tadi berikan. Sungmin hanya sedang tidak tau apa yang mesti dikatakan, adegan tadi bahkan masih menari-nari dengan indah di benaknya.

" Aku menjadi kuat bukan untuk memukul yeoja yang aku cintai, tapi justru untuk melindunginya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan? "

" Tapi kamu bilang aku adalah seorang pangeran? Bukan sosok putri yang cantik "

" Itu karenamu, di depan mataku kau dekat-dekat dengan namja lain. Bukankah kau telah berjanji untuk menungguku? " Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya memunggungi Sungmin, bagaimanapun ia bersikap seperti itu karena cemburu, merasa wanitanya meninggalkan dirinya dan mendekati namja lain.

" Padahal aku datang kemari sengaja untuk mencarimu…"

'_Kyuhyun kamu tetap Kyuhyunku yang dulu'_

'_Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih memegang janji masa kecilnya kepadaku '_

" Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melupakan janji itu seharipun "

Sungmin memeluk punggung lebar Kyuhyun, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher lelaki itu berusaha merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu.

" Saranghe Kyuhyun-ah "

" Nado saranghae, tuan putriku "

" Kyu gendong "

" Siap tuan putri "

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, kini Kyuhyun telah menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style-nya sambil kembali menghadiahi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada bibir sang kekasih.

" Aku ingin digendong dipunggungmu, kenapa malah dengan posisi ini? "

" Ini lebih romantis sayang, aku lebih bisa leluasa memperhatikan wajah manismu itu kalau begini "

" Tapi ini terlalu perempuan "

" Kau itu memang perempuan kan? Sekarang aku pangeranmu dan kau tuan putri yang akan selalu kulindungi "

" Gomawo Kyu "

" Dalam hal cinta tak ada yang perlu berterima kasih. Karena semua yang kita lakuakan untuk orang terkasih itu tulus dari hati "

" Hari ini, esok dan selamanya aku akan selalu mencintai Lee Sungmin seorang "

" Kenapa begitu mencintaiku? Padahal yang lain menganggapku bar-bar "

" Itu karena mereka bodoh. Tak bisa melihat mana yang benar-benar berkilau "

" Maksudmu ? "

" Aku bahkan tau apa yang ada dibalik seragammu itu Lee Sungmin "

" Yaaak! Kau bicara apa Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau perhatikan dari tubuhku "

" Apa yang salah memperhatikan tubuh wanita yang akan menjadi istriku kelak "

" Berhenti bicara mesum begitu Kyuhyun! "

" Bukankah kau suka? "

" Ahh..sebaiknya kita pulang! Berada di tempat sepi seperti ini lebih lama membuatku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu nantinya " Kyuhyun berbisik menggoda gadis itu. Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia memilih memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna disana. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, hanya senyuman Kyuhyun yang mengembang mendapati sikap malu Sungmin. Sesekali lelaki itu mengelus pelan surai pendek Sungmin, dengan tapakan kaki yang lurus melangkah ke luar gudang kosong itu

.

.

.

END

Annyeong saya balik lagi ngelanjutin FF ini. Chap tiga sekaligus Chap terakhir panjang kan? Ini 4k lebih lho? Ok ini seperti sogokan bagi chingudeul yang dari chap awal ngerasa ceritanya kependekan,huhuhu mianhae…#bow

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca n nyempetin ngereview, buat yang favorit dan follow ff ini juga saya ucapin terima kasih. Yah, walaupun review di chap kemarin menurun, tapi saya gak bermaksud menunda atau ngaret publish chap ini. Itu benar-benar dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk dan laporan yang bejibun jadi gak bisa update kilat, inipun aku belain weekend nulis musti selesai, soalnya ngerasa jahat gitu ngebiarin ff yang saya buat malah diabakan sendiri.

Oya, buat chingudeul yang belum menampakkan diri (?) ayo keluar dong? Anggap perpisahan gitu. Soalnya setelah publish chap terakhir ini, saya bakalan gak akan nulis ff untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, nunggu selesai UAS dulu sembari mencari ide cerita yang lebih menarik lagi. Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan saya hanya akan menjadi reader aja! karna tiada hari tanpa membaca ff KyuMin,hehehe.

At last, see u guys !...*lambai-lambai tebar kisseu

**Big thanks to:**

**Heldamagnae#Minhyunni1318#Pumpkins yellow#abilhikmah#nananhf#Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137#WineKyuMin137#dewi. #Hyugi Lee#PaboGirl#Elf hana sujuCouple#TifyTiffanyLee#CharolineElf**

**Sekali lagi gomawo buat semuanya^^**


End file.
